The Boy Witch
by aphpen
Summary: Alfred comes from a family of witches. He knows how to cast circles, create potions, charge crystals, can recognize over a hundred plants just by their smell, and can cleanse a house of negativity. He doesn't know what to do when he thinks he loves someone, especially when he isn't sure how the other will react to his practices.
1. Prologue

**This is just a prologue. I plan on adding a longer chapter tomorrow. I will be using magick as I have learned it from my mother and aunt, though I may add in a few things here and there. I hope you enjoy, feed back is always welcomed, and don't hesitate to ask me something if you're confused!**

Alfred had been friends with Ludwig for about two years now. They shared a class freshman year in college that started with twenty students but ended with three. It probably had something to do with the professor, who was a bit of an asshole and did not know how to teach. It wasn't that surprising when the first few dropped out or switched, but it was surprising when more than half the class left.

About halfway through the first semester the remaining five grouped together. That was when the two of them started to get close. When their numbers dwindled to three, that was when they really started to talk, especially since their third only showed up half the time. Even after the course finished they continued to study together.

Come spring, they decided to try rooming together. It was a good match-up for the most part. True, Alfred was messy and often had things he didn't want the other to see and Ludwig could hardly stand the when the other left clothes and books lying around, but they managed. They didn't hate each other, and as both were mainly focusing on their academia and work no one got 'sexiled'. That was always a plus.

Junior year, though, Alfred got a small apartment off-campus with his brother who was attending a nearby university. The only problem with that was Alfred didn't get to see Ludwig as often as he was used to. Sure, they met up two or three times a week to study as was their routine, but still. Alfred didn't like it. He wanted to see the other everyday, like he used to. He wanted to hug him and have movie marathons every night where he could cuddle with the other because they both were terrified of the ghost but neither wanted to admit it. He wanted to be more than just good friends. He wanted to kiss Ludwig and wake up next to him. He definitely wanted to be more than just good friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**First real chapter. Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoy! I don't know when the next one will be out. Hopefully soon. Also, as I have no real plan for this story, it will probably be drabble-y at times, like this chapter kind of is. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea, but that's just what I've decided to do. And, if any of you have any knowledge of Hoodoo, would you mind talking to me? I want to incorporate it into the story with Alfred and his family having roots from Louisiana (Black Fem!France from New Orleans anyone?) but I'm not too well versed with it and I don't want to get something wrong.**

"Al, you could just ask him, you know?" Alfred snorted and continued to set up his supplies. He and his brother were on the roof of their apartment building. The city smog was very different from his usual setting, but it would have to be ignored. Luckily, though the stars were hidden, the full moon was still visible. That was all Alfred needed for a good mirror scrying. Well, that and a mirror, which he was positioning so the moonlight reflected off of it. He wished he had his black onyx mirror, but he had left that back at his parent's house and Matthew wouldn't lend him his.

"Are we even allowed to be up here?"

"Does it matter?" Alfred heard his brother sigh.

"I don't want to be homeless because you can't ask a guy if he'd date you or not." Alfred turned to look at Matthew.

"Can you leave? I'm trying to scry here." Matthew rolled his eyes but turned to head back into the building.

"Don't catch a cold out here." Alfred barely heard his brother, instead going back to fiddle with the mirror. After a minute or two he had it in a position he deemed fine and began.

Taking a deep breath, Alfred turned his gaze to the moon and began the incantation.

"Lovely Lady of the night,

Mysteries old and answers bright,

I ask you to help me see,

If his heart belongs to me."

He lowered his head to look at the mirror with half-closed eyes.

After what seemed like eternity, Alfred finally started to notice a difference in the reflection. Over his right shoulder, he watched as Ludwig's face appeared. Feeling a rush of excitement, he waited for more to be revealed to him. However, a cloud moved to cover the moon. Without the light, Alfred couldn't see his own reflection, much less scry.

Despite wanting to continue and feeling an urge to shout at the cloud in hopes that it would move, Alfred bowed and thanked the Moon for its help before going back to the apartment.

When he entered he went straight to Matthew's room. Plopping face first onto the bed and pouting slightly, he waited for his brother to give an indication that he was ready to listen.

By the time Matthew removed his headphones and spun in his desk chair to face the bed, Alfred had begun to doze off.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well?" That was all Alfred had to hear to begin talking.

"No, it didn't. All I saw was his face and then a frickin' cloud covered the Moon. I know scrying isn't clear in it's answers, but even that is so vague it doesn't help at all!" Matthew nodded.

"You never were the best at scrying."

"Because it never cooperates with me!" Alfred huffed and rolled onto his back.

"Maybe you seeing him in the mirror meant that he returns your feelings?"

"Or it could just be showing what I already know-who _I_ like."

"Were you clear in your incantation?" Alfred narrowed his eyes and looked as if Matthew had just accused him of not knowing the alphabet.

"Of course! I know my shit." Matthew shook his head.

"I don't know what to tell you. Oh wait, yes I do. Just ask Ludwig if he'd go out with you." Alfred groaned and rolled onto his stomach.

"Just leave me to sulk."

~ line break~

Alfred and Ludwig had agreed to meet up every Sunday, Wednesday, and Thursday to study, and that Wednesday was no exception. When Alfred arrived at the campus library, Ludwig was already at their usual table, textbooks scattered on the table and laptop open.

"Hey man, sorry I'm late." Alfred sat in the chair across from Ludwig and pulled out his own supplies while Ludwig continued to tap away at his keyboard. Noticing the unusual lack of a reply, Alfred stared at the other waiting to see if one would come. It didn't.

"Lud? You there, buddy?" Alfred leaned forward to wave a hand in front of Ludwig's face. It startled Ludwig who just seemed to notice the other had arrived.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Glad you made it." Alfred grinned.

"Don't sweat it. What're you working on?" He noticed how Ludwig's eyes darted to look at the side.

"It's nothing. Didn't you need help with the latest assignment from Grun?" Alfred should have let the matter drop, he should have just said 'yes' and pulled up the project, but he didn't.

"I guess. Are you sure it's nothing? I could help, probably."

"It's stupid. I'm merely being paranoid." Ludwig still wasn't looking at him. That was the second chance Alfred had, the second chance the universe gave him, telling him he shouldn't meddle. He didn't listen.

"C'mon, I'll decide if it's really stupid or not." Ludwig took in a deep breath and turned to look Alfred in the eye.

"Did you ever put stones in my bags and pockets when we were rooming together? Not stones you would find outside in the grass, but different colored ones, like gemstones." Alfred panicked. Yes, he had put crystals in Ludwig's things when they roomed. He did it to help the other. Onyx and Fluorite in his backpack for protection, Morganite in his gym bag to help his muscle tissue, and a Moonstone in his clothing to help with stress, anxiety and just general calming of the mind. It wasn't so easy now, but sometimes he managed to drop one in when the other would leave his coat or bag unattended. He couldn't tell Ludwig that though. Then the other would know everything.

"No, why?" He was lying through his teeth and he hated it.

"Well, I used to find them all the time, but now I don't. The only connection I saw was us rooming together. I didn't mean to accuse you, I just thought…I don't know what I thought." Ludwig actually looked distressed. Alfred wanted take back what he said, tell him the truth so he wouldn't worry, but he couldn't. Ludwig continued.

"I also found some strange marks in my new room, but I'm sure it's just something left from one of the old tenants." Alfred knew what marks he was talking about. After all, he was the one who carved them into door and window frames. They were Celtic runes: Eolh for more protection and Sigil for good health and well being.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing. Still though, you might want to keep an eye out. Just in case." Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Like I said, I'm probably just being paranoid. Now then, do you still need help with that assignment?" Alfred nodded and pulled out the notebook he did his work in, turning it so they both could look at it.

He did his best to focus on the math instead of the knot in his stomach as he explained the issue he was having. As Ludwig looked closer to see if he could see a solution, Alfred tried to discreetly text his brother.

' _he suspects help'_

Not entirely truthful as Ludwig barely suspected anything at all, but Alfred was still panicking and couldn't help but blow it out of proportion.

"I see the issue." Alfred shoved his phone back into his hoodie pocket and leaned in closer to look at the work Ludwig had scribbled onto his own notebook.

"You squared the 96 when you should have found the cube root. Simple error, but you know how those always mess up everything else drastically." Alfred nodded and looked up to see Ludwig looking at him. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Thanks," Alfred breathed. He could do it. Just lean in, kiss Ludwig, let the other know how he felt, tell him to not worry about the runes or crystals or sigils or anything because they were only there to help him. But instead he leaned back as Ludwig switch to a different notebook.

"Now you can help me with chemical equations and how the 'Oxidation Number Change Method' works."

"Oh man, that's fun once you actually get the hang of it. The problem is getting the hang of it."


End file.
